1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of nanopores, and, more particularly, to nanopore systems.
2. Description of Background
Generally, a nanopore is a hole of a predetermined size in a solid material or a protein pore in a biological membrane. The nanopore is formed or fabricated in a solid material may be sized according to its intended use. The nanopore may be, for example, drilled or etched into the solid material.
Nanopore systems are being developed for use in sensing and controlling molecules and/or bio-molecules. In such systems, the nanopore is usually sized to have an inner diameter slightly larger than the outer diameter of the molecule being studied.